comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom Fighters (Earth-1938)
Origin The Freedom Fighters have existed in different ways since the Revolutionary War. Uncle Sam, the spirit of America, was summoned by a group of Contenial rebels by accident. Sam helped lead the newly formed United States to victory against the British Empire. After the war was won, Uncle Sam faded away, saying he would be back if America was ever threatened again. The spirit kept his word. Uncle Sam would appear again, fighting for the Union in the Civil War. American soldiers claimed to see him, helping the injured during World War I. While he had been deemed a myth by World War II, it didn't stop him from fighting the Axis alongside the commandos. By 1980, Uncle Sam was considered a legend, something to keep morale up in the American army. This all changed in 1980, when Uncle Sam appeared again, protecting civilians from an attack of invading Parademons. This time, Uncle Sam did not fade away. He had a country to protect from an all-new enemy and he would not fail. Freedom's Ring Uncle Sam always liked to have a team behind him. Using his powers, he contacted those he knew to make a difference but, needed a purpose. Among those included the heroine Phantom Lady, a scientist couple who invented a way to shrink down for a small amount of time, codenamed Doll-Man and Doll-Girl, two men caught in an alien bomb that gave them strange powers, later known as the Human Bomb and The Ray, and an Irish woman with the ability to control fire, Firebrand. Together, the group of heroes went to Panama to stop the Parademons from attacking the Panama canal. There they met Black Condor, the protector of that area. After they finished the mission and liberated the captured civilians, they officially became the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters were different from the Justice Society and the All-Star Squadron in that they directly went to civilians. They would evacuate people, perform recuse missions for groups of civilians and sabotage Parademon bases. The Freedom Fighters rarely fought in big battles but, the number of people they saved more than made up for that. However, the team didn't always get along with the World Army. Uncle Sam said that he represented the ideals and people of America, not the government. When the government did something he deemed unjust, Uncle Sam would try to stop it. Phantom Lady learned that the American government was trying to create artificial metahumans with unwilling subjects. Uncle Sam was dismayed by this information and went to recuse the people trapped there. After a fight, the government reluctantly let the metahuman prisoners go. One of the previously imprisoned metahumans, a woman named Joan Dale, asked to join them. The team happily agreed and thus, Miss America became the newest Freedom Fighter. The End of the Freedom Fighters? Like any war, there were casualties. First, Doll-Man and Doll-Girl fell while trying to free civilians from a slave camp. Then Firebrand took the blast meant for an injured teammate and died from her wounds. Lastly, during the final battle between the forces of Steppenwolf and the people of Earth, two more died in battle. The Human Bomb sacrificed himself to destroy almost a hundred Parademons. Even Uncle Sam himself perished after protecting a young boy from a Parademon. As he lied dying, he thanked his remaining teammates and said he would return when America needed him again. With that, the spirit of America faded away with a smile on his face. After the war, the remaining Freedom Fighters went their separate ways. Black Condor and the Ray returned to their home countries to help rebuild. Phantom Lady decided to retire from hero work and stayed out of the public eye. Miss America joined the Justice Society and helped start charities for the victims of the war. Still, every year on the Fourth of July, the old heroes would get together and talk about old times. They believed they were the last of the Freedom Fighters. And they were. For a time. The Freedom Fighters Return! For decades, the Freedom Fighters were disbanded. This lasted until 2010 when the sky turned red. Again, Uncle Sam returned to the physical world and began recruiting. He contacted Dee Tyler, the new Phantom Lady, John Trujillo, the successor to the Black Condor name, Michael Taylor, a former soldier who had powers similar to the first Human Bomb and Zhara Abed, the daughter of a supervillain with the power to control plant life. Uncle Sam appeared to all of them and asked for their help. They all agreed. As the Crisis that rocked the Earth raged on, the Freedom Fighters saved civilians from natural disasters caused by the chaos and the minions of the being threatening the planet. After the Crisis was over, Uncle Sam once again said goodbye to his companions. However, he found he could come to the Earthly plain whenever he wanted now, possibly due to the metaphysical break down of the dimensions during the Crisis. The Freedom Fighters decided to stick together and continue to right wrongs. Currently, they are breaking up terrorist cells and recusing people from tracking rings. Headquarters The main headquarters of the Freedom Fighters is the Heartland. It is a pocket-dimension that Uncle Sam resides in. It is a copy of the field where Uncle Sam was first summoned back in 1776. Uncle Sam's injuries instantly heal when he returns there and time has no effect in the Heartland. Only Uncle Sam and his chosen soldiers can access it. Trivia -Due to Uncle Sam's(somewhat ironic) record of going against the government, serval agents have been assigned to monitor while they were on a mission. Chuck Lane, Kent Thurston, and Paul Kirk were assigned to them during the World's War. Donna Caprese, Thomas Dalt, and Jenna Raleigh have been assigned to them after their reformation. -The government tried to create two other US-teams based on the Freedom Fighters, Freedom's Ring and the Force of July. Both of these teams ended badly, although a member of the Force of July, Zhara Abed, would later join the Freedom Fighters. -Because of their respective leaders' dislike of each other, the SHADE force and the Freedom Fighters rarely get along.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Teams Category:Freedom Fighters (Earth-1938)